


Growing Pains

by Happykiss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Non-Sexual, S01E04, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: After all, Fred had already grounded Archie before...





	

"I'm sorry dad," the boy hiccupped into his father's shoulder as he was being held tightly in their embrace while his tears slowly ebbed away. 

Archie sniffled once and started to pull out of his dad's arms, because he really wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a man now and real men took care of their own messes. And if anything, the affair with Miss Grundy could be counted as one royal mess.

But his father still held him tight.

"I know, kiddo. She shouldn't have done that to you," the man shook his head in silent anger. Not only was he furious at the teacher, that had abused her position and power to hurt his child without anyone noticing. No, mostly he was disappointed that even him, Archie's own father, had not been able to protect his son. It would take a long time before he could forgive himself. 

But that wasn't his main concern right now, it was all about Archie.

The teenager lifted his head and stared absently into the dark, not daring to meet his father's eyes.

"But I wanted it too, dad. It was all my fault," the boy choked out. He was the one to get into Miss Grundy's car instead of walking on. Also, he had been the one to kiss her on the lips when she hadn't immediately pulled away. It was all on him. 

Alice Cooper had been spot on about all the things she'd said earlier. 

He had been so stupid. What a damn looser he was. 

As if Fred had been able to hear the thoughts of self-hatred in his son's mind, he suddenly leaned Archie over to his left side without fully releasing him from his hold with one hand and with the other started to deliver a couple of sharp, hard smacks to the boy's behind. 

Archie yelped, first, because of the surprise. He hadn't been spanked since he was 12 years old and him and Jughead had taken his parents car for a joyride that had ended rather abrupt over his dad's knees.

Secondly, it hurt. A lot. Fred Andrews might be spending most of his days sitting behind a desk in his office now but that didn't mean that he wasn't still strong as ever from working in construction nearly all of his life. 

"No, Archie. I won't have anyone bad-mouthing my son, not even yourself," his dad scolded.

Archie felt his eyes well up again.

The hand came smacking down on the seat of his jeans four more times before Fred gathered the boy back into his arms. 

"You are not to blame here. Yes, you've made some bad choices and maybe you didn't have the best judgement recently but, son, it was just a mistake," Fred spoke gently into the teenagers hair while one warm hand rested protectively on the back of Archie's neck

"Mistakes are a part of growing up and we will still have to talk about everything that's been going on, but not right now. You're a good kid, Archie." The man reminded his son calmly.

The teen cried in ernest now, either from the spanking or Fred's soothing words or even the heartache that lingered deeply in his chest, he wasn't sure. 

But he knew that he'd be always safe in his dad's arms, just like when he was little.

After Archie had calmed down once more, Fred briefly kissed his temple and quickly wiped his son's tears away with his calloused thumbs. 

"Let's go inside, kiddo. It's been a long day for us all," the older man said before he stirred them both towards the house.

Archie felt too tired and worn-out to even feel embarrassed by the open show of parental affection and he let himself being pulled along without hesitation.


End file.
